Skill Tree
is an ability customization feature in the Dead Or School video game. Overview The Skill Tree is an ability flow chart where Hisako can gain special moves and other enhancements by expending Skill Points that she gains from level-ups, sub-quests and select boss simulator battles. The overall skill tree is divided into three categories: Sword''(including other melee weapons), Machine Gun(as well as shotguns, rifles, etc.)'' and Launcher. Certain skills cannot be accessed until a specific category has reached an indicated level corresponding to the number of skill points used on it. The maximum number of Skill Points that Hisako can obtain in the game is 90, so it is impossible to master every single skill in all categories. Therefore, it is necessary to distribute the points on the aspects that best suit the situation, as well as the individual's fighting style. Yurika can reset the Skill Point distribution whenever necessary by talking to her on the Base Train. Sword (Melee) Category * : Pressing the Strong Attack Button will have Hisako advance forward and perform a rolling attack. This will persist while the attack button is held (as long as there is enough stamina remaining). The stamina usage and effect will vary depending on what kind of melee weapon is equipped. **'Required Skill Points to master:' 1 point. * : Reduces stamina consumption when using the Windmill attack. **1 - 10% **2 - 15% **3 - 20% **4 - 25% **5 - 30% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Increases the amount of damage inflicted when the enemy is attacked from behind with a melee weapon. **1 - 10% **2 - 15% **3 - 20% **4 - 25% **5 - 30% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Increases the Attack and Defense bonuses during Uniform Break (Critical) state. **1 - ATK+10%, DEF+10% **2 - ATK+15%, DEF+15% **3 - ATK+20%, DEF+20% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 3 points. * : Recovers Stamina every time an enemy is defeated. **1 - 10% **2 - 15% **3 - 20% **4 - 25% **5 - 30% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Gives additional speed to melee attacks. **1 - 5% **2 - 9% **3 - 13% **4 - 17% **5 - 20% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Adds an air slash effect to the Windmill move, slightly increasing effective range. Can only be learned if Sword Category Level is at 25. **'Required Skill Points to master:' 1 point. Machine Gun (Guns) Category * : Pressing the Strong Attack Button will have Hisako kneel down and get into a precision aiming stance. Though immobile while in this state, shots fired will have twice the usual attack power and can pierce through several enemies. Consumed stamina per shot will vary depending on the equipped weapon. **'Required Skill Points to master:' 1 point. * : Increases Max HP. **1 - 5% **2 - 9% **3 - 13% **4 - 17% **5 - 20% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Reduces stamina consumption when using the Aimed Shot skill. **1 - 10% **2 - 15% **3 - 20% **4 - 25% **5 - 30% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Lowers Stamina consumption of jumps and evasion maneuvers. **1 - **2 - **3 - 10% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 3 points. * : Increases Critical rate of gun weapons. **1 - **2 - **3 - **4 - **5 - 12% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Adds to magazine count. **1 - +1 **2 - +2 **3 - +3 **'Required Skill Points to master:' 3 points. * : Gives a percentage chance to instantly finish weapon reload. **1 - 15% **2 - **3 - **4 - **5 - **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Increases rapid-fire rate of guns. **1 - 5% **2 - 9% **3 - 13% **4 - 17% **5 - 20% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Increases attack power of guns. **1 - 5% **2 - 9% **3 - 13% **4 - 17% **5 - 20% **'Required Skill Points to master:' 5 points. * : Upon loading the last magazine, all shots fired are guaranteed critical hits. **'Required Skill Points to master:' 1 point. * : All bullets fired will be able to pierce through enemies. Can only be learned if Machine Gun Category Level is at 25. **'Required Skill Points to master:' 1 point. Launcher Category * : Pressing and holding the Strong Attack Button will trigger an awakening within Hisako, making the flow of time slow down for others. Aiming with the launcher will become easier as a result. The duration will depend on the amount of stamina remaining. **'Required Skill Points to master:' 1 point. Gallery File:DOS_SkillTree_Proto.jpg|The initial Skill Tree Menu during the development phase, divided into Sword, Machine Gun, Knuckles, Chainsaw and Flamethrower categories. File:DOS_SkillTree_Base.jpg|The final Skill Tree menu, trimmed down to three categories. File:DOS_SkillTree_Hanamaru.jpg|A mastered skill marked with a "hanamaru". Notes & Trivia *Mastered skills will be covered with a , which is a mark given to highly graded works in many Japanese schools from kindergarten to early elementary. *The Skill Tree header has the alternative title as seen on top of the blackboard. *The term 背水の陣 or haisui no jin is an expression that means "going into battle fully prepared to lay down your life if needed". It was derived from the historic Battle Of Jinxing where Han Xing's army put themselves in a disadvantageous position with no option to retreat--their backs behind a body of water, specifically the Tao River-- which would have spelled certain doom for them if they were defeated. *The term 疾風迅雷 or shippu jinrai is an expression that embodies the qualities of a good warrior: swift as the wind and vigorous as lightning. External Links *http://www.nanafushi.jp/ *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Jingxing Category:Dead Or School Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay